


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because Kagami thinks that Aomine is uncomfortable with him more so when THEY TOUCHED HANDS EEEEEEEK, Drabble, Extremely, M/M, Misunderstanding, No Dialogue, Whyyyy, ahobaka, angsty, aokaga - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami knew that Aomine and him had a distance that couldn't be reached other than Kise, or Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The story of Kagami who wants to be special to Aomine & The story of Kagami who is special to Aomine.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108151) by 砂埃. 



Kagami knew that Aomine and him had a distance that couldn't be reached other than Kise, or Kuroko. (Aomine felt like he was nothing more than an obstacle to overcome by Kagami) They were rivals, and he tries maintaining it that way. (He reaches out to the other man, but everytime he does, he never notices) Other than that, out of basketball they were nothing more but acquaintances. (He wants to become more than that) Maybe even less than what they are. (More than friends, more than anything else) He always invited Kuroko along during their one on ones. (But it seemed he enjoyed someone elses company than his) He smiled ever so often when Kise was around. (His genuine smiles were wasted, recognized by another)

You did try getting close, once. Rejected. That was the look he gave you (You suprise yourself one time over his hand holding yours. You try holding in your blush, but you were fucking stupid. So fucking stupid for doing that) The next day everything was awkward between him and you. He apologizes for yesterday, you decline and say its your fault (You try apologizing for being an ignorant asshole, it hurt you to see his face down like that) It was an awkward one on one for the two of you, lest The blonde and sky blue teens arrive. (Why did they have to come at such a fucking bad time?)

Sometimes, I wanted to get closer again to him than ever before, but what can I do? (I keep on trying to close the distance, but all he ever did was create a mile long road) You're just a basketball idiot he met more than a month ago, they were since forever. (Kise, Kuroko, they were nothing more than friends. But When I met him, I knew that he was forever)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just posting my finished dribbles first before i go ahead and post the longer ones. WHY IS THIS ONE SO ANGSTY OMFG. oh right, because i was reading an angsty aokaga comic


End file.
